Wakashi Hiyoshi
Background Hiyoshi is a 2nd year from Hyōtei Academy whose favorite saying is "Gekokujo," which means to out do and/or surpass a senpai or upperclassman. He proved to be capable of living the phrase to its fullest. He is a strong player who specializes in "Enbu Tennis". It is confirmed by Keigo Atobe that he is to be the new captain of the tennis team once the 3rd years have graduated during their match at the U-17 camp. His childhood friend is Chōtarō Ootori. Hiyoshi is the only character known to wear contact lenses. Appearance Hiyoshi has grey eyes and relatively layered orange-light brown hair. His hair covers most of his forehead. He, like Shishido, has a pointy chin. Personality hiyoshi copy.jpg|Hiyoshi spotted by Inui in a spectacle store. glasses.jpg|Relaxing in a yukata and glasses at home. hiyoshi contacts.jpg|Finding out that his contacts had been stepped on. hiyoshi wakashi.jpg Hiyoshi agrees with his coach's policy to remove the players that lose, however he is contradicted when he loses to Echizen Ryoma. He is a very capable singles player however when facing Seigaku he was kept on reserve or played in Doubles with Gakuto Mukahi which he was not on the best of terms with. He does not have an open personality and can sometimes come across as a bit hostile. Despite his rather unfriendly personality, Hiyoshi is rather quiet and speaks in an almost dead pan voice. He is very determinded to beat his upperclassmen and this goal is unshakable. He wears contacts because he finds glasses to be high maintainance and annoying. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Hiyoshi and Ootori attended Hyotei elementary together. Upon their first day of their final year at the elementary school, they witnessed Keigo Atobe and Oshitari Yūshi have a match that made it clear they were the best in the club at the time. It was here when Hiyoshi vowed to be the one to defeat Atobe after Atobe defeated every regular, and all of his challengers. One Year Prior To The Storyline Hiyoshi starts Hyōtei Academy with close friend Chōtarō Ootori. Districts Ootori and Hiyoshi.jpg|Hiyoshi with childhood friend Ootori in the Another Story OVA during the time that the Districts took place. Hiyoshi at this time was practicing with the rest of Hyotei as shown in the Another Story OVA. Hiyoshi then acted as referee in a friendly match between Akutagawa Jirou and Marui Bunta which Marui won. Tokyo Prefecturals At this time, Hyoutei arrogantly sent out their weaker players on purpose against Fudomine, who at that time were a no-name school. Unfortunately for Hyoutei, they didn't count on Fudomine having Tachibana Kippei on their team who annihilated Shishido Ryo in Singles 3, causing Hyoutei to lose 3-0 meaning they went out in the Quarterfinals of the tournament they were expected to win and had to win the 5th Place Consolation match to qualify for the Regionals. Regionals Hiyoshi plays in the Reserve slot against Echizen Ryoma in the final match of the long battle between Hyotei Academy and Seigaku. He eventually loses 6-2 after he and Echizen face each other at full power without holding back for the whole game. Nationals Hiyoshi about to serve.jpg|Hiyoshi during the Nationals. Although Hyotei were knocked out in the 1st Round of the Kanto Regional Tournament by Seigaku which prevented them for heading to the Nationals, due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament, it was allowed to give a place in the tournament to their next best team that failed to qualify, which turned out to be Hyotei. This meant Hiyoshi could go to the Nationals with Hyotei. Hiyoshi and Hyotei Academy cruise through the tournament, crushing last year's best four Shishigaku along the way. However Hyotei meet nemesis Seigaku at the Quarterfinals and the two have a long dramatic encounter again. Hiyoshi plays reluctantly in Doubles 2 against Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu and Kaido Kaoru while partnered with Mukahi Gakuto, someone he usually tends to bicker with. He and Mukahi are able to overcome Inui's Data Tennis by not playing by their usual methods and speeding up their plays and going all-out from the first point. Since both Hiyoshi and Mukahi usually play quick games, they decide the best way to play against huge stamina players like Inui and Kaido especially would be to go for a quick match and chase down every single ball from the start of the match like one would do in the latter stages of the match. They take the lead to Match point at 5-2, surprising all those around them. However, they fell victim to Kaido's trap. He hit only strong powerful shots during the match, knowing that they would chase each ball no matter the power and that for Kaido and Inui it would not be a problem as they had a large amount of stamina. Unfortunately at Match Point, Hiyoshi and Mukahi run out of stamina and fall against Kaido's revealing of the Tornado Snake. Due to Hiyoshi and Mukahi being forced to play normally and not quickly, they stood absolutely no chance against Inui's Data Tennis and the pair lost 7-5. After a long encounter between Seigaku and Hyotei, Hyotei ultimately lose, which ends Hyotei's run. Hiyoshi and Hyotei are present in the audience during the Semifinals between Seigaku and Shitenhōji and Finals between Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and Seigaku. When the final reaches Doubles 1, Hiyoshi is among Ryoma's many former opponents who come to play against him again to help him revive his memories so that he could play against Rikkai Dai's captain Yukimura Seiichi in Singles 1. Prior To U-17 Camp It is shown during a Pair Puri that Hiyoshi and Hyotei teammates Mukahi Gakuto and Yūshi Oshitari are invited to train briefly with some of the Seigaku regulars and Hiyoshi pairs up with Shuichiro Oishi while taking on Mukahi paired with Kikumaru Eiji. However Oishi and Kikumaru end up playing Singles during the match due to a prior comical argument over online gaming. U-17 Camp Hiyoshi obtaining a ball.jpg|Hiyoshi easily obtaining a ball. Hiyoshi during his tie-break.png|Hiyoshi meditating before playing Atobe. Atobe after defeating Hiyoshi..jpg|Hiyoshi after losing to Atobe in the tie-break eliminations. Hiyoshi and the rest of the Hyotei regulars received invitations to the U-17 Training Camp camp along with several other middle schoolers. While there, upon arriving, the Head Coach declares all those without a tennis ball must go home and leave the camp after having a helicopter drop 200 balls. Hiyoshi and the rest of the 50 Middle Schoolers effortlessly retrieve a ball. He watches as his fellow Middle Schoolers annihilate the weaker High Schoolers from the 10th Court and below who challenged them for the balls they obtained. The Mental Coach arrives asking the Middle Schoolers to pair up. He then suddenly requests they play tie-break matches where the loser must leave the camp. Hiyoshi paired with Keigo Atobe and the two of them engage in a long game, but he ultimately loses in the end. On the bus drive home, the losers argue amongst themselves about the fairness of being sent home and wanting a chance to take on those who defeated them again. The driver suddenly takes a detour being completely different from the route home which alarms the Middle Schoolers. The bus pulls up to their destination and tells the Middle Schooler's they have arrived. The Middle Schoolers step off the bus only to see the Mental Coach with the two Super Rookies Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro waiting for them. Coach Saito tells the Losers that if they don't want a gap to exist between those who defeated them and themselves that they should see if they can climb the cliff behind him. The Middle Schoolers brave the mountain climbing and reach the hidden mountain training camp with the drunken coach. In the Drunken Coach's Mountain with the other middle school losers to train with the eliminated high schoolers and the Drunken Coach. Hiyoshi returns to the camp as a Revolutionary Brigade member with a Black Jersey. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments Other Matches Playing Style and Techniques Hiyoshi is an Aggressive Baseliner whose talent is recognized by many. He’s known to have played very well against Kirihara Akaya in the Newcomer’s Tournament and Sanada notes (and is confirmed by Atobe later) that Hiyoshi will be the next Hyotei Captain after Atobe graduates. He’s able to mix ancient martial arts into his tennis, allowing him to hit it in a form that’s natural to him. He’s suited to play short matches, but when the situation calls for it, he’s able to pace himself if the opponent is playing with an extremely high tension and find an opportunity to strike when the opponent’s weak and burned out. He has enough flexibility and body control to jump off of Mukahi's back without injuring himself or his partner. However, he suffers at tiebreakers and drawn-out matches as a result of his aggressive playstyle being suited for short matches. Also, during his match against Echizen Ryoma, he was unable to find an opening against Echizen Ryoma’s high-tension play and was unable to keep up, costing him the match. His weakness for drawn-out matches was overcome by his tie-breaker match against Atobe in New Prince of Tennis. Furthermore, after training in the mountains, Hiyoshi’s improved to the point that he’s able to play on an uneven court with irregular bounces naturally without the help of data, and his (and the rest of the Revolutionary Brigade’s) skills allowed him and his fellow players to take over Court 2. Enbu Tennis A Tennis style based around a Martial Arts that Hiyoshi practices. Using the martial arts he’s learned as a base for his stance in his Enbu Tennis, he’s able to play at his natural state. With Enbu Tennis, he’s able to return a Tannhauser Serve, a technique that almost doesn’t bounce, with his natural stance (which is quite an amazing feat, as Atobe used the Front Foot Hop, a high-level rising shot technique, to return his own Tannhauser himself). U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 4 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Favorite Food: Flavored Shellfish *Favorite Subject: History/Mathematics *Worst Subject: Music *Spends Allowance On: Rare Books *Hobby: Reading (7 School Mysteries) *Father's occupation: Enbu master *Favourite Colour: None *Preferred type: Delicate girls *Commitee: 報道委員 (school newspaper) *Most frequented spot in school: the stairs, the music room, the animal lab *Elementary School: Hyoutei's elementary school division *Motto: 下剋上 (GEKOKUJO) *Favorite Movie: Hong Kong movies (kung fu/action) *Favorite Music: quiet/peaceful music *Favorite date spot: mystery spot *Most desired/needed item: singles 1 *Daily routine: early morning training/practice *Dislikes: karaoke *Special non-tennis skill: そろばん (Japanese abacus) Tennis Bag Content *'Novel on the seven school mysteries' It's annoying to have people know what he's reading so he uses a book cover. He borrows often from the library. *'Personal chopsticks' A rare item that's lacquered which he's fixated about. Not just at school, he often uses them when he eats out also. *'Wet tissues' He uses it for wiping hands and racket etc. When he's sweaty he loses concentration. *'Contact lens case' Since going to middle school his eyesight has gotten worse. He doesn't like glasses, and only wears them at home. *'Disposable camera' He was given this as a member of journalist committee. So far none of the photos Hiyoshi's taken has appeared in the school newspaper. *'Photo of UFO (?)' A picture of a strange shadow near a building. It's not clear where he got it from or if Hiyoshi took the picture himself. Character Trivia *It is revealed in fanbook 40.5 that Hiyoshi wears contact lenses and wears glasses at home. Trivia *In the second popularity poll, he became 80th (9th from Hyōtei), in the third he became 31st (7th from Hyōtei), in the fourth he became 10th (4th from Hyōtei). Gallery Hiyoshi in action during his tie-break at the U-17 Camp.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:Middle School Captain Category:December Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Sagittarius